User blog:Dionsama/Some fanmade Grandwalkers
Title says it all, really. Just having some fun with remembering some old families that will never be relevant in reality. I was gonna make the actual cards and Avatars and some supp, but I should probably put that in the fancard wiki instead. The Grandwalker Demeter Group: Olym | Color: Green | Family: Plant Spirit The goddess of the earth and the harvest. She is a peaceful deity who doesn't like getting involved in conflicts and constantly nags her fellow hotheaded Grandwalkers to stop fighting. She has a motherly personality that annoys the hell out of the other Olym deities, especially Appolon and Aphrodite. Despite her kind side, even Zeus treads carefully when she gets mad. Demeter is the 2nd Olym Green Grandwalker. Her main shtick is Core boost, she can gather an absurd amount of Cores. She competes in the meta with her spirit effects, which require you to pay a Core cost to activate a mostly defensive function. She supports the Worldswalker and Plant Spirit families, and her subordinates are mostly anthropomorphic plants and dryads. Her Avatar is a bigass tree. The Grandwalker Ares Group: Olym | Color: Blue | Family: Fighting Spirit The god of war and violence. Surprisingly he's actually a rather chill guy, although somewhat of a womanizer. He views war and battle as a contest of skill and is not particularly bloodthirsty. In fact he's even known for leaving enemies alive so he can fight them again later. The reason why he was not at the front lines during the war against Egyt was that he was fighting a different battle at another place, against a certain enemy... Because I wanted to not go the predictable way of Ares being red blahblah, I made him blue. He supports the Worldswalker and Fighting Spirit families and his arsenal includes mainly cost-based destruction. He also likes Braves a lot which makes it easier for him to activate "destroy spirit/Ultimate with lower cost than this card" effects. His special shtick is Nexus cards that can temporarily become Braves, letting you use both Assault and When Braved effects. The Grandwalker Nepthys Group: Egyt | Color: Red | Family: Flying Fang Guardian priestess of the household and responsible for caring for the recently-deceased, Nepthys is the younger sister of Isis. Though she is normally quite serious, when it comes to Isis she just can't resist teasing and nagging her endlessly, as younger sisters should. In return, Isis kept finding various excuses to keep Nepthys out of the front line of the Great War, in order to keep her safe. Before her defeat, Isis made Horus promise to protect Nepthys no matter what. Dragging out an obscure family from the very first sets of BS, Nepthys comes with byrbs on fire. Borrowing a little from YGO here, her servants are Skywalkers (or whatever the family ends up being named) and Flying Fangs, mostly phoenixes and other fiery birds. Her playstyle? Destroying things. Nepthys likes to destroy both the other guy's and her own stuff. Her spirits may trigger various effects if they are destroyed by her own effects. Her avatar is a phoenix. The Grandwalker Anubis Group: Egyt | Color: Purple | Family: Spiritual Beast The god of judgment who weighs the sins of those who wish to enter the afterlife. He is a direct superior of Osiris and a powerful Grandwalker whom even Ra is wary of. However he is isolationist and prefers to be left alone. He strongly disapproves of the mischief caused by his fellow Grandwalkers, but chose not to intervene for either side. If Zeus-Lolo's imperialistic tendencies bother his home world, however, he may be prodded to action... Anubis is an Ultimate-using Grandwalker, supporting the Worldswalker and Spiritual Beast families. His playstyle includes a little flavor of most things purple, drawing cards, destroying exhausted, Core removal and so on, but it's all based on the principle of balance. You can remove Cores from your opponent if they have more than you do, destroy their spirits/Ultimates if they have more than you do, put cards to your hand if they have more than you do and so on. Of course he has some funny ways to exploit this, I was thinking primarily cards that temporarily "Banish" themselves to the RFG zone, only to reappear after a judgment effect has resolved. His Avatar is Ma'at. Category:Blog posts